Graveyard visit
by munchingpotatoes123
Summary: Nick visits a little gravestone the reads ,"R.I.P Judy Hopps," every night to pay his respects, and maybe have a friendly chat. I planned for this to be a one-shot, but I thought it would be better as a little side project.
1. Chapter 1

Nick walked up to a gravestone that read ,"R.I.P Judy Hopps." He sat down next to it and placed some flowers on it ,"How've ya' been, carrots?" He asked, he pulled out a carrot from his pocket and snickered.

,"Hmm, I don't think the after-life would be very exciting." He said ,"Nothing new happened at work. I got to work on a case about some stolen medicine at a local pharmacy. You know, the one right down the street, we would always pass by it when we went for work. I think that the shopkeep was a sheep...can't remember, it's been a long day."

He thought for a second ,"Oh yeah, I remembered, there was a new recruit. He's a lion, he's a pretty chill guy, but he got WAY too angry when he got assigned parking duty," He smiled a bit, remembering the funny moment ,"Chief Bogo would've fired him for sure if he said one more word."

,"Hmmm...what else?" He thought ,"Oh yeah, so, it was 9 P.M and I just wanted some dinner. So I decided to go to this soup place. They had the best carrot soup I have ever tasted." He reminisced about the memory and licked his lips ,"Man, I would kill for that soup, you should've tasted it." He chuckled.

,"I'm planning to visit your farm tomorrow, you guys grow amazing blueberries." He said. He got up and stretched ,"welp, I gotta go, it's getting late and this graveyard's really cold," he shivered a bit ,"Anyway, see ya' later, carrots." He said as he walked away from the little gravestone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, I was planning on just keeping this as a one-shot, but I got a lot of positive feedback and people asking me to continue it, so, here it is :)**

Nick put on his coat and boots and he headed for the door. He was planning on visiting Judy, but he got a text from Chief. Bogo before he could leave.

Bogo: Officer Wilde, we need you to come to the office right now.

Nick: Sorry, can't, I'm visiting an old friend.

Bogo: Well, it could wait.

Nick: No it can't, sorry boss.

Bogo: Officer Wilde, if you don't report here this instant. You could lose your job as a ZPD officer.

Nick looked at the text in annoyance. He placed the phone in his pocket and went out the door. He drove over to the graveyard ,"Sorry I'm a bit late, carrots," He said as he placed yet another bouquet of flowers next to the gravestone. "I had a little run in with ol' Bogo, let's just say it was either you or the job."

He laughed a bit ,"No competition."


	3. Chapter 3

Nick was reading a newspaper on his coffee-table, he was looking for a new job since he got fired from the last one. He sighed ,"Nothing that would pay decently." He said as he placed the paper down and got up to make his coffee.

He was in the middle of a sip when a thought crossed his mind, ' _Maybe I should've gone to work instead…_ ' He shook his head and took another sip. He sighed ,"What am I going to do?"

Since he didn't have a job anymore, he decided to visit Judy early. He drove over to the graveyard, but he didn't have a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Sorry, whiskers." He said and he sat down next to the tombstone ,"I didn't bring any flowers, you know, cuz' I got fired and all," He scratched his chin ,"I should be more responsible with my money from now on." He sighed.

He knew that Judy would want him to do this if he ever got fired. "...maybe that was a mistake…" He said quietly. He thought for a bit. But the second he laid eyes on the little tombstone, he put on a smirk.

"Nah, that was definitely the right decision."


	4. Chapter 4

Nick walks up to a shady figure in the darkness. He couldn't find a new job, so he decided to go back to his old time of conning and selling pawpcicles. "So, look who came crawling back." The figure said.

Nick rolled his eyes ,''C'mon Finnic, I told you, I only came back because I lost my job," Nick said and Finnic started chuckling ,"alright, whatever you say, cupcake." He said and Nick rolled his eyes once more ,"Hey, I'm not the one who has to dress like a child." He smirked and Finnic scoffed ,"Yeah, yeah, be right back. I gotta get the ol' baby suit back." He said reluctantly as he walked over to his van.

Nick took this moment to take out a picture of Judy while Finnic's back was turned. He looked at the picture sadly. He knew Judy wouldn't want him to go back to conning, but this was his only option...right?

,"Alright, let's get going, I'm ready," He said as he hopped into his baby carriage ,"aww, you look adorable," He said sarcastically as he put on his usual smirk. Fennec glared at him ,"C'mon Wilde, if you don't stop this, then I won't work for you anymore,'' He said ,"Alright, alright, calm down, jeez, who knew babies could get this angry." He said and he started pushing the stroller.

Nick thought of the picture he saw earlier and his usual smirk got replaced by a small frown, he sighed ,"I'm sorry, Carrots." He said silently as they entered into yet another elephant ice cream store.

 **Sorry for how late this chapter was released by the way. Next up is the final chapter, and it's gonna come out tomorrow for all you beautiful faces.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If the other chapters made you sad, this is gonna make you really sad.**

Nick was walking around when he heard ruckus from across the street. He saw that a bank robbery was taking place. Cop cars swarmed the area and there were two large figures dressed in black with guns. They were being shot at, but they had tranq gun-proof vests, so it didn't really do much to them.

If Nick was in the police force, he would pull out his tranquilizer gun and try to shoot at them. But instead, just the picture of Judy he had fell out. He chuckled a bit when he realized that he wasn't in the force anymore.

He picked the picture up and he decided to continue walking. "C'MON! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" He heard one of them shout as they headed his way. The voice was eerily familiar, like he heard it before...suddenly, he realized.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Nick and Judy were informed of a bank robbery close by, "No problem, we'll just tranq em," Nick said with his signature smug grin ,"C'mon Nick, at least try take this mission seriously," Judy said as they entered the police car ,"I'm sorry...mom." He laughed and Judy couldn't help but chuckle as well._

 _Their laughs quickly subsided as they reached the bank and saw the scene that was taking place. Two large masked cheetahs were terrorizing a local bank and threatening to kill anyone who didn't give them the money. Nick and Judy both decided to call for backup, which quickly came._

 _They took out their tranquilizer guns and Judy parked her car. They hid behind it as the cheetahs went outside to the scene of a dozen cop cars swarming the bank ,"Put your hands in the air where we could see them." One officer said._

 _The cheetahs paused before pulling out large guns. Guns were a rarity in Zootopia and could only be required illegally from other cities due to Zootopia's strict gun laws, only really advanced cop teams like SWAT were able to have them legally. They started firing at the policemen, most of them hid behind their police cars for protection from the bullets._

 _Judy and Nick ducked behind their cop cars until the stream of bullets stopped hitting their car. Once this happened, Judy loaded up her tranquilizer gun ,"Carrots, look, whatever you're thinking of, stop thinking it." Nick said._

" _C'mon Nick, every time you said that, things went fine, don't worry, I got this." She said, she peeked out of her car and aimed her gun at them. One of the cheetahs noticed her and turned around quickly. And before she could shoot her perfectly-aimed shot. The cheetah fired._

 _Everything went in slow motion for her before she realized what he had done. She collapsed onto the ground in pain with a huge hole in her chest ,''JUDY!'' Nick yelled as he scrambled for his radio ,"Officer down, Officer Hopps down! We need an ambulance!" He almost yelled into his radio._

Nick snapped back into reality, he realized that these were the same cheetahs that had shot Judy a long time ago. Anger and rage bubbled in him as he looked at the picture he had, almost crumpling it. "Nick, thank god you're here!" One cop ran up to him and gave him a tranquilizer gun.

"You have the best aim in the ZPD, you have to shoot these criminals." And this was true, he had amazing aim and hand-eye coordination ,"But I'm not a cop anymore." Nick responded ,"WHO CARES?! JUST SHOOT THEM ALREADY!" He shouted and Nick took aim at one of the cheetahs ' _this is for Judy._ ' He thought.

He realized that there was only one cheetah, but he didn't care, he tranquilized him in the very tip of his tail and cheered as the criminal collapsed to the ground. But from the distance, right behind his back…

Nick's celebration was cut short as piercing pain shot through his back, he collapsed with a giant wound on his back. It was the other cheetah, he had sneaked around as he remembered that awful memory.

His world started turning black as he tried to fight for his consciousness, 'For Judy...for...Judy…' His thoughts began disappearing ,"We need 911!" He could faintly hear the other cop shouting. He tried reaching for Judy's picture...but it was too late.

That day...that was the only day he hadn't visited Judy.

 **1 YEAR LATER**

The grave titled ,"R.I.P Judy Hopps." Was still present and covered in moss, but next to it was a much newer grave titled ,"R.I.P Nick Wilde."

 **And that's the end of the story :D This was super fun to write...and a little depressing ;-; But other than the totally-not-tears-that-totally-weren't-shed. It was fun.**


End file.
